forgotten god
by Skymuse
Summary: Will he chose to stay with his step father Gabe who always abuse hime or will he live with the forgotten god/goddess? Is he gonna be okay and will he find love? Perzoe?
1. Chapter 1 Who?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Except My character Vylin (V-lin) a goddess**

** Hope you enjoy my story! Please tell me whats wrong with it and review!**

**Welcome to my story-land!**

* * *

It was a cold December night I was walking down to the store to get some bread and cigaret for my _step_father Gabe. I remember when my mother was killed and raped by Gabe then left me with him like it was yesterday...

_*Flash back*_

_I was five running from Gabe. I jump over broken bear bottles then I hit the wall my body went off the ground and then that when it came.. the immense pain of a knife sticking out of my leg and right arm.. I tried to fight..(Key word tried) But that just double the pain when he started punching my face and cutting my face and arms also legs. I could hear my mom fighting and yelling stop until he threw me roughly on the ground and push my mom on the bed and tied her to it then began to rape my mom... He picked up a broken bear bottle and killed her when he was done..._

_*No-more flash back*  
_

That how my mom died and I was stuck with Gabe from now on...

*time skip*

I was heading back to our dingy apartment.

I open the door and went to the kitchen. I thew the cigaret on his table and place the bread in the cabinet..

Get me a sandwich brat! yelled Gabe I sigh

I gave the peanut butter sandwich to Gabe which he just threw a knife at my face(which I dodge but not quick enough so I have yet _another_ scar) and told me to make a new one cause this one is uneven..

I made it and went to my room...

******Time Skip******

I'm 15 today and Gabe just kicked me out of the house not without torturing me before for disagreeing to his orders now that I'm you know 16 at my rebellious age so yeah...

I wonder through the woods in the snow I hadn't ate for days...

I felt something close in... I saw a large beast dark red and looks like a over size wolf...

It bared it fangs at me and charge. I manage to get lucky and dodge but that did not last long... It bit my shoulder and I screamed in pain until a bright light appear then died down and show a beautiful women age of 20 she had long wavy dark brown hair that reach her mid back and deep blue eyes like the ocean... She wear a long dark blue Greek style dress.

She charge the hell-hound with a bronze sword in her hand it exploded into gold dust after the battle.

She walk up to me and I just coward away( _yeah_ _I_ _know what your thinking she just save you and your running?_ to_ be fair she just pop out of nowhere) _But she just simply smile. I was really confuse then she said _hello my name is Vylin..._

* * *

**Well there you go! My second story hoped you like the begging chapter!**  
** More will be in the future! Please review! I just created Vylin and Percy was 12 in the sandwich part!  
**

** And I might not update for a bit on the other story cause I'm working on this one! So please don't get mad and Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 Vylin

**Well we meet again. Sorry about the late post.;( Its just that school is starting and all that so Ill probably only post one chapter a week. Sorry! **

** So oh! And Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Vylin my character That's Ricks Riordan's! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_(Past)_

_ Hi my name is Vylin..._

* * *

(Vylin P.O.V)

I was walking through the woods admiring the beauty of nature. I walk around quietly with some of the forest animals. I heard a growl of a hellhound _that wasn't supposed to be here _so I ran in the direction of the sound. I walk out of the bushes and saw a 15 year old boy laying down but still conscious. I wasted no time attacking the beast with my sword.

I went on offense and keep swiping at the legs then charge. I ducked under a paw and rolled to the side, it charged and i sidestep and swipe it leg in a fast motion. It charge/limped towards me. It jump at me, I ducked just in time. As I got up the hellhound didn't wast its' chance at biting me in the shoulder. I cried out in pain. I swinged my sword backwards in a barely see-able motion and chopped up the head. As I walked to the Trembling boy I drank some necter and introduce myself.

-The Breaking Of Lines!-FEAR ME!-...

Percy P.O.V

The lady stuck her hand out and I hesitantly grabbed it. I got pulled up but took a step back warily.

Don't worry I wont hurt you Vylin _I think her name was?_ said

How can I trust you?

You don't have to, but at least let me help you. She pleaded

_I guess I can trust her._ I thought _I mean she saved me from the weird hibred dog..._

Ok fine. I said as she gave me a heart warming smile making me smile back.

Here drink this, as she gave me a bottle of weird gold liquid. I chugged it down in one shot. in-steadily I felt better, It reminded me of my mother cookies I thought.

Do you have anywhere to go young one? She asked. _It make her sound like she's way older than me...? weird_

No I said quietly.

oh... Do you want to come with me? she asked, I was shocked

I didn't know what to say, but then said one simple word..._Yes..._

* * *

**I am really so sorry I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME.. My computer got a viris and my dad went to fix it, but of course because my dad is old he forgets so so so so sooooo sorry! I swear on the river styx I'll hasve another chapter by next week on one of my storys**

**Which story should I focus more on Vote!**

**The forgotten God  
**

** or**

**the Betrayed story!  
**

** PLease review and So sorry!**


End file.
